mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Buzzsaw
The Buzzsaw is the 5th chapter/level in Mafia II. Background Vito is greeted by Joe's girl, one of them anyway. She tells Vito that Joe is out to lunch at Freddy's and wants Vito to meet him there. Walkthrough Drive to Freddy's and meet Joe for lunch Once the scene is over, get some clothes on and go outside. When you get out there, the same girl who left Joe's place is just leaving until suddenly some guy in a Jefferson Provincial hits her Shubert 38. He starts getting angry with her. Go over to investigate and talk to the guy. He starts an argument causing Vito to grab him by the throat and telling him to get lost. The man reacts violently so fight him. Once he's dealt with, she will thank you and try making advances but Vito declines. This will earn you $50.00 and the "A Lesson in Manners" achievement/trophy. After that, just get in your car and drive to Freddy's. When you arrive at Freddy's, head upstairs. When you get to the stairs, a cutscene will begin playing where Vito meets Joe and Henry. Henry introduces that mysterious man from the previous job as Luca Gurino. After some small talk including the chance of joining the family, Luca leaves and lets Henry explain the next job. Henry explains that some guy has angered the family (the reason is never explained) and now is marked for death. He also mentions that he was marked once before, but survived because he killed his would-be killer. But Henry reassures that this time it won't mess up, by stating he has rented an apartment across the street from his business and has an MG42 from Harry. Henry ends the cutscene by telling Vito to collect the gun from his shop in Kingston and deliver it while Joe and Henry meet at the apartment, Room 233. Go to Harry's Shop to collect the package Head downstairs and exit the building to your car. Follow your radar to Harry's Shop and when you see a broken "ARMY NAVY" sign over an alley, drive down it and you will find Harry's Shop. Exit the car and ring the doorbell and wait for Harry to talk. Vito will tell him Henry sent him to pick up the package and when he buzzes you in, head inside downstairs. You will be introduced to Harry, a one-eyed veteran. Harry will bring out the MG42 and explains it even as so much as saying that unless its in a tank, they're dead. After awhile they have a talk about being soldiers during the war and what they did while in the service. Saying how he lost his eye and that whenever Vito needs a gun, come see him. Load the MG-42 into the van outside Once the cutscene is over, Harry will tell you in the van outside there's a couple thousand rounds inside, all paid for. Just walk outside and go to the van and load the gun into the back. Once the gun is loaded in the back, get in the van. Drive the van safely to Henry and Joe This part requires you to drive CAREFULLY and SAFELY to the location so just follow your radar. Once you arrive, a cutscene will advance 2 hours later while waiting, Joe is seen asleep while Vito and Henry look and wait. Vito strikes up a conversation. Henry explains that he was from Sicily originally but left because of Mussolini. He explains that his father was a "man of honor" and fearing his son would either be drafted into the Army or sent to prison, sent him to America to work for Alberto Clemente and his crime family. He reveals that his father himself was arrested and died in prison. Just then, the Fat Man arrives. One of his workers realizes whats going on and warns that they have weapons ending the scene. Kill the Fat Man As soon as the scene ends, start using the MG-42 on both cars it kills the guards much quicker (this would also be around the time you may get "The Enforcer" achievement/trophy). When they are dead, leave the gun and take your Colt M1911A1 and head downstairs. When your at the door, use the over and kill the remaining guards. When its clear, get to the distillery door and kick it in. Once inside take cover and kill the guards. When you move close someone will throw a Molotov cocktail blowing up the large containers of booze. Once the floor is cleared move up and take cover behind the support beam. Kill the guard on the stairs and take his shotgun if you don't already have it. Head upstairs and kill the guards on the floor. When you make it to the elevator, two more will appear just use your shotgun for easy kills. Hit the button and wait to get to the top. On the way, Joe will crack open a bottle of the liquor and offer Henry or Vito some. When you make it to the top, exit the elevator and head for the open door. Using the crates and boxes as cover, shoot both guys or one, Joe will take care of the other. Grab one of their Tommy guns and head upstairs. Using the door way as cover, take out the guy on the steps. After that, take caution and use the wall as cover. Pop up and kill the last remaining guard. With him dead, just walk over and a cutscene will start playing. The Fat Man is cowering in fear, knowing he is about to die. Henry points a gun in his mouth while he is pleading for him to live. Henry sends him regards from Don Clemente and then a gunshot is heard, but Henry falls back in pain. The Fat Man has used his concealed revolver and shot Henry while saying he's sorry. Filled with anger, Joe and Vito shoot him with a Thompson and Colt 1911 killing him. Joe asks how Henry is to which he replies angry and fires a bullet into the now dead Fat Man's head. Henry suggests they head to El Greco's in Highbrook to get treated ending the cutscene. Exit the distillery Escort Joe now carrying Henry out. Walk out the same way you came in but this time you can't use the elevator so use the steps next to it. Head down the stairs and down the hall. Just then an explosion takes place knocking you off your feet. Quickly take cover behind the support beam and kill the last 3 guards. Along the way, Henry will say how bad this is and how is jinxed because this was his 13th contract. Head down the stairs and make a left at the opening. This will play a cutscene showing Vito opening the back door of a Culver Empire while Joe helps Henry get in while he sits beside him leaving Vito to drive. He hears police sirens in the distance realizing this isn't over yet. Drive to El Greco's This part of the mission is the most important and it is advised that you drive very carefully because Henry will take damage and could die as a result. As soon as your in the car, drive through the two fences. Henry will start talking saying how if he doesn't make it but is interrupted by Joe saying he should relax and save his strength. You are now wanted and under a time limit. Follow your radar and try to avoid the cops as best as you can. Both Henry and Joe will as you to hurry up. Once you arrive a cutscene will play. Vito will ring the doorbell and knock on the door until El Greco answers. When he sees Henry he quickly rushes him inside not before Henry pays Vito. Vito tells him it could have waited until after but thanks him in which Henry does the same. Joe offers to stay with Henry and will meet him at the apartment later. Visit Francesca After the cutscene get back in the car and drive to your mamma's apartment. Its advised however to either get the Culver changed if you wish to keep it or steal another car at the bottom of the hill, usually there are three waiting. When you arrive, head up to the apartment and ring the doorbell beginning a cutscene. Francesca will answer and will be happy to see you and quietly pays her the money to pay back their father's debts. When asked where and how he got the money from, Vito reassures his sister everything is fine to which she thanks him and then they both say goodbye ending the cutscene. Going back to the apartment When the cutscene is over, head outside and back to your car. You can now add your car to the garage now making it your new one. Once this is done, head up to the apartment and get some sleep ending the chapter earning you the "Good Spirit" achievement/trophy. Result This chapter earns you: * The money to pay off your father's debts. * A new car if you choose to take it. * Meeting Harry and Luca. Trivia * The Demo Version of the Chapter is set in Summer-1951, while the E3 and Final version is set in Winter-1945. * The E3 and Demo versions of the chapter ends with a cutscene showing Vito, Joe and Henry being forced to stop on the middle of a bridge before a police roadblock. The scene then faded to black as Vito revved the engine. This scene is not included in the full version of the game. *In The E3 Version the car for the escape is a Shubert 38, the Demo version uses the Potomac Indian, and the Final version uses Culver Empire. * When defending Joe's girl from the angry guy that crashes into her, if you shoot him, she will run away and no cutscene will take place. External Links *Video walkthrough Part 1/4 *Video walkthrough Part 2/4 *Video walkthrough Part 3/4 *Video walkthrough Part 4/4 Category:Mafia II Category:Missions Category:Gameplay